corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Balan
Balan was born in a Coronet City hospital, and raised at his family's secluded homestead in the Corellian wilderness. He was educated solely by his father and mother. Besides reading, writing, and arithmetic, his education included farming, Huttese, and his father's jedi training. This was supplemented by a massive electronic library containing information on an extremely wide range of subjects. His life was peaceful and happy, until it was torn to shambles before his very eyes at the tender age of ten. Main Article: The First of my Childhood Tragedies Likely trying to avoid notice by the local authorities, pirates landed their corvette in the remote Corellian wilderness. They landed only a few kilometers from Balan's home. He located the ship and figured that's where his father must have gone. away from the ship to hide and allow himself to rest. He planned on joining his father inside the ship after regaining his energy. He lay flat on his stomach, concealed in some brush, when the ship was racked with explosions. The framing and hull suffered extensive damage and broke apart in several places. Small pieces of the ship rained down on Balan, but the large chunks missed by a safe distance. Some of the small pieces were extremely hot though, and burned through his clothes and burned his skin. He jumped up, shaking off the pieces before realizing his father hadn't left the ship. He collapsed to the ground, and starting punching. Screaming "why?!" over and over. Some time later he finished his session of mourning and, guided by the force, found his father's lightsaber. It was covered in carbon soot, but a portion of it was lighter. It was his father's handprint. He grasped the hilt, his father's handprint dwarving his hand. He collapsed, his mourning beginning again. The Corellian authorities, their attention caught by the explosion of the corvette, investigated. They determined that Ralwin was probably on the bridge of the ship when it exploded. The bridged had been filled with fire and superheated gases at the time of the explosion, with pressures strong enough to pop the transparisteel viewing windows off the ship's hull. They found only trace remains of the jedi's cloak. Learning that Balan's older brother, Oweje, had fled into the wilderness the day after his father's death; they initiated a wide-scale search for the then 15 year old boy. The search lasted 3 weeks before being given up. Balan's mother, Larna, stopped eating when she learned of her husbands death and had to be evacuated to a medical center for physical, mental, and emotional treatment and constant supervision. As of 8 ATC, she still resides in an adult care facility. Because of her medical needs Balan was taken along. A couple days later, he was placed in an orphanage after she was deemed unfit to provide for his care. Main Article: On the Streets, in the Shadows Volume I 8 months after Balan had been taken in by an orphanage, a loving family selected him for adoption. They were approved quickly, and Balan met them several times and liked them. However, he felt through the force that this was not the path he should take. He doesn't believe in fate or destiny, but that the force was indicating what path he should take. He admits that it could have just been his personal feelings at the time, not wanting a new family to replace the one he had lost. No matter how good, pleasant, or loving they were. Balan was forbidden by the orphanages headmaster, who seemed to be resentful toward the jedi, to hold or even see his father's lightsaber under any conditions. Balan however, convinced the headmaster's secretary to let him see it. He then provided himself with a distraction, allowing himself to be alone with the lightsaber for a short time. He took it from it's protective lockbox and replaced it with a metal flashlight, which had it's light assembly removed. To someone ignorant of such things, it was a convincing fake. Returning to his room he used the lightsaber to cut through his thick transparisteel window. He then leapt from the second-story window to the ground. He cut into the side of the orphanage with the lightsaber in order to slow his fall. After reaching the ground, he made his way to the wall surrounding the orphanage's courtyard. He cut a hole through the wall, again with his lightsaber. Evading gaurds and deflecting their blaster bolts he escaped into the city, but not before being nicked by one of the bolts. He made his way through the gigantic metropolis to the city's largest park. He slept the summer night there in a tree. The next morning, he encountered a young boy, Jaden Graeff. Jaden, unbeknownst to either of them, would later become a jedi as well. Balan spent the late morning playing in the park with Jaden and his friends. Jaden then invited Balan to his family's penthouse home for dinner. At Jaden's home, at the tip top of an apartment skyscraper, Balan was treated to seeing many different crystals that could be used to augment a lightsaber. Leaving him stunned, Jaden allowed him to hold his exceedingly rare black krayt dragon pearl. He was then treated to a decadent, traditional Corellian, homemade meal. Upon retreating to Jaden's room Balan begin to tell him his secret of how he was a jedi, and showed Jaden his lightsaber. It was Jaden's turn to be stunned. Balan's confiding of his secret was suddenly interrupted by a sith, bursting through Jaden's transparisteel bedroom window. This sith had been obsessively hunting Jaden. Balan, sensing the sith's sick obsession with his friend, ran to his defense. He caught the sith off-gaurd, and pushed him back out the broken window. The sith however, caught hold of Balan and dragged him out with him, into the urban abyss. Main Article: On the Streets, in the Shadows Volume I Epilogue Balan is very silly and has to work hard to stay focused on his force and lightsaber training. He has a genuine concern for all, even the enemy. He often spends time thinking about those around him, comrades, friends, rivals, enemies; and what they experience. "Human" Jaden Atlas Graeff John Turkish Weril Berdon William Brody Zoronius Novar "Male" 5'8" / 173cm" "190 lbs / 86 kg" "White, with a light tan." "Dark brown, curly when long, but kept short." "Big and brown." "The Corellian League, The Jedi Order, The Republic" "Ralwin, his father." "None as of 3 ATC." "Likes to read and learn a lot about a wide range of topics, but especially people and history." "Jedi, Sage" "11 BTC"Category:Jedi ConsularsCategory:Jedi SagesCategory:HumansCategory:Corellian League MembersCategory:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Sages Category:Humans Category:Corellian League Members